Talk:Land Before Time Wiki/Rules and guidelines/@comment-4932201-20181103221646
There is anohter problem with the rules as they stand: ex post facto. It's basically allowing us to go and delete tons of images that may have violated the rules but that were in place BEFORE the rules were enacted. Again, as I've stated, I have had a bunch that have media things in teh background as that's how I could get them before I had the vlm media player, and I originally started getting the images from bootleg movie sites before I owned or rented the LBT movies. Also, before I figured out how to stream Youtube videos through teh VLC media player, I was alos taking screenshots sometimes of LBT TV Series Youtube videos as that was the best way I could get them. As for the naming thing, though I'm certain I'm the worst offender, others have also probably named it stuff like LBTIMAGE_2017-01-01.png or DisenScreencaps8.jpg. Nate was just deleting some of them and I noticed some galleries that suddenly had dead images. As for the uninteresting stuff sometimes being in there, I'm going to confess that sometimes I just uploaded my screenshots to get progress toward my Littleoot or If We Hold On Together badges. And once uploaded, others like learnedhand uploaded them to the gallieries even if similar images already existed in the gallery. Also, while some galliers like Gudo have a bunch, others like Spike can afford a few more random pictures that maybe are "unintersting" as Spike, being a main character, has very few for being in all the mvoies and all of the TV Series epsiodes (save one). Littlefoot himself has quite a bit on the low side,, in the gallery anyway, considering he's one of the main characters and the closest thing to the protagonist of the series. Also, before these rules existed, we all tended to just send an uploaded image to a gallery depending on if we felt it should be there for the heck of it. Also, my images were often left the way they were, with the vlc format names, on purpose, as, with the data, especially when a bunch go up at once, it's easier to find out what gallery or page they could best go with, then if I named it "Ruby image 1" and "Ruby image 2" where I'd have no idea what episode of the TV Series it might have come from, should I later try and figure out where to put it in the gallery. (Though Ruby doesnt' appear separated by episode, technically, but you get the pont. I'm not sure whether or not it's a good idea to format Ruby's gallery that way, as, though we did it with Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, they were only in a few of them, whereas Ruby is in 25 fo the 26 episodes, so having this big section for each episode, plus then movie 14, might make the page crowded. Then again, maybe we should format it that way, like we did the Littleofot thing by movie, etc. Though if we change it so that all galliers, especially for characters in more than one movie/episode, we'd need to inow the dataes to make sure we can minize putting a picture under the wrong movie/episode, and, ironicaly, my naming convention might work better at guessing that then, saying named it "Chomper eats bugs.png" or "Spike sat on Ducky.png" and trying to guess where it should go. And yes, the way I left it to be kept with teh default names was also due to lazines so that I didn't have to bother naming each of the thousands of images I was uploading, but at least I could guess what episode/movie they went with the way I did it